


Pre Movie Movie Night

by joeyrz



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s pre-movie movie night at Kurt’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre Movie Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as part of the same ‘verse as “A Bottle of Cream” or stand alone. Think of it as life!snippets.

When New Directions made plans to watch the new Alice in Wonderland movie together on March 5, and Tina, Rachel and Kurt found out that none of the jocks had ever seen one of the Alice movies before, not even the Disney version, a pre-movie movie night was declared.

So the Sunday before the movie, all 12 gleeks get together at Kurt’s house, the basement forsaken since Artie would have a hard time getting down the narrow staircase. Instead, they all piled into the living room while Mike and Kurt finished connecting his Blu-Ray player from him bedroom onto the massive flat screen tv that was Burt Hummel’s pride and joy (even if, as Kurt put it, it was sadly wasted on Greatest Catch and Football).

Artie, at Kurt’s insistence, allowed Finn and Matt to help him move from his chair onto the recliner, so he’d be more comfortable. Though they merely stood nervously to the side, secretly jealous of the smaller teen’s upper arm strength as he lifted himself up and onto the la-z-boy.

Matt, Mike, Finn and Puck had only agreed to come because of the free food; half a dozen pizza boxes that now lay open in the dining room table (four meat lovers, one cheese, one veggie – who knew Tina and Britney loved meat lovers). There were plates all over the coffee table, coasters being used without complain after Kurt’s Dad threatened them with the promise of a nail gun if anyone ruined his table.

The night had begun as just a showing of Disney’s Alice in Wonderland, as it was the most accessible and familiar movie. But then Rachel brought out her copy of NBC’s Alice, with Whoopi Goldberg, which turned out to be a hit with them all. After that one was done, Matt was asleep and Quinn and Tina were throwing a quarter to see if they would watch Quinn’s copy of the 1972 Dianna Fullerton version or Tina’s copy of 1966 Peter Seller’s Alice.

Tina won, and the next half hour was a surreal, gothic ride until Puck’s headache got to be too much, and he got up, took out Tina’s DVD and exchanged it for Quinn’s (to a collective relieved sigh). Matt was still asleep.

He woke up though, when Kurt, Rachel and Quinn started singing, replacing the bad quality sound of the movie. All three of them were up next to the tv, singing and dancing, not missing a beat until Kurt locked eyes with Puck and tripped over Mike’s legs to fall to his knees in front of Mercedes and Puck, legs on top of Mike.

Their raucous laughter was cut short by Mr. Abrams ringing the doorbell around 8:30pm. Burt had decended the stair case to see if everyone was in one piece, and after glancing in and seeing no blood, he went to let Artie’s Dad in.

They were all still laughing as Burt and Mr. Abrams joined them in the living room.

“Hey, Dad!” Artie waved then introduced the rest of the glee club.

“I can wait until you finish the movie, Artie,” he said, seeing the tv still playing.

“It’s ok, Mr. Abrams,” Mercedes spoke up. “Mom just texted me that she’s almost here. We’re taking Tina and Rachel home.”

After that, the rest of the club started trailing out (Santana was taking Britney and Quinn, who was crashing with Britney, home, and Finn was driving Matt and Mike home). Soon after only Puck, Kurt and Burt remained.

“Is your mother picking you up, Puckerman?” Burt asked the teen.

“Nah, I’m walking. It’s just like a mile.”

Burt looked around at the mess of plates, cups, napkings and pillows all over his living room.

“I’ll make you a deal, you help Kurt clean this up a bit, throw out all the trash, and I’ll drive you home. Deal?”

Puck shrugged, looking at Kurt for a reaction, not wanting to stay if the other boy didn’t want him to.

Seeing the look, Kurt clapped his hands and smiled widely. “Great! I’ll go get some trashbags, please start gathering up all the trash. Leave the pillows until we’re done with the trash and have cleaned our hands. Dad, can you get the broom, I don’t want us to get ants, again,” he ordered as he breezed out into the kitchen.

Burt pointed Puck to the hallway, saying as he went back upstairs, “You get it, I’m gonna go finish watching the game.”

15 minutes later the room was back in order and the remaining pizza was loaded up in a single box for Puck to take home, since, according to Kurt, Puck’s 17 year old metabolism could handle all that junk food, but his Dad’s almost 40 year old one couldn’t.

Five minutes later they were sprawled on the sofa, waiting for Burt’s game to end. They were sitting close but not touching, relaxed completely into the cushions, as if boneless. It was the first time Puck had seen Kurt like that, he was always so poised, controlled. He turned his head and noticed that Kurt had fallen asleep. His long eyelashes sweeping softfly over his face, his mouth hanging just a tiny bit open. Puck’s eyes drifted closed, as he thought “so adorable.”

The End


End file.
